Une rencontre bouleversante
by ST3F4ANii3
Summary: Un peu d'amour, un peu d'humour, de la complicité, de l'amitié, des doutes, des tragédies... Ce sont les caractéristiques de cette fanfiction qui a pour personnage principal: Jonatan Cerrada. Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire par vous-même.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfiction, alors, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis… Cela ne pourra que me faire progresser ! Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parmi toutes les familles de Paris, une seule retient mon attention: la mienne! Dans cette famille banale pour vous, mais importante à mes yeux, il y a mes parents; bien sur. Marine et Loïc. Après 25 ans d'amour et 15 ans de mariage, ils ont décidé de divorcer. Personne ne connait la raison d'ailleurs, rien n'a changé entre eux, ils s'entendent toujours à merveille. Mes parents ont agrandi leur nid d'amour de 3 enfants: Anthony, 19 ans; moi, Anna, 17 ans et Clara, 15 ans. Entre nous, c'est l'entente fraternelle… On se supporte plus que l'on ne s'aime. Néanmoins, tout au fond de nous, c'est totalement le contraire même si on est trop têtu que de l'admettre! Ma vie est calme. Heureusement, ma meilleure amie, Mary est toujours là pour la pimenter de quelle façon que ce soit. Huit ans déjà que nous nous connaissons, et notre complicité reste inchangée.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée… Rien de vraiment passionnant en soi. Il faut se lever tôt, prendre le bus, être attentif en cours et tout le tralala. Mais bon, quand il faut! Alors voilà, il est 8 heures du matin, j'arrive à mon lycée et je rejoins l'amie de mon cœur entourée de quelques autres filles de notre classe. A peine ai-je le temps de déposer mon sac que Mary me tire par le bras afin de nous éloigner du groupe:

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle!

- Bonjour Mary, je vais bien merci… Et toi? Quelle est donc cette nouvelle si urgente qui t'empêche de dire bonjour?

- J'ai totalement flashé sur un gars… Tu n'imagines même pas!

- Oh, rien de bien nouveau en fait. C'est pareil à chaque rentrée. _Lui dis-je en souriant_.

- Anna, c'est sérieux là! Il est trop craquant, il…

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase, la sonnette retentit. Une nouvelle année scolaire débutait… Et elle s'annonçait déjà riche en évènements!

* * *

Nous sommes vendredi, la semaine avait déjà passé et le week-end pointait le bout de son nez. Je sors du lycée et m'éloigne quand un jeune homme m'interpelle.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle…

Tiens, je n'attends personne pourtant. Je m'arrête net quand j'entends cette voix si familière. Je sors de ma stupeur et me retourne.

- Ca alors… Christophe!! Tu es de retour?

- Et oui… enfin! Et je suis bien décidé à rester cette fois!

- Je l'espère. C'est Mary qui va être surprise…

- Dans le bon sens j'espère. Ne lui dis-rien s'il te plaît, j'aimerai lui faire la surprise moi-même. Tu sais que les conditions de mon départ ont été douloureuses…

- Je ne le sais que trop bien…

En effet, il y a deux ans maintenant, Christophe formait un joli couple avec Mary. Et, évidemment, il a fallu que je gâche tout! Durant leur histoire d'amour, Christophe et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Trop de temps! Je suis tombé sous le charme et la gentillesse de ce garçon. De son côté, j'étais l'opposé de Mary et ca semblait l'attirer. On a succombé à la tentation et nous nous sommes vu en cachette de Mary durant quelques semaines. Tromper ma meilleure amie… avec moi! Quel gâchis! Quand on s'est rendu compte que notre aventure ne rimait à rien, on a décidé d'arrêter de nous fréquenter. Mary a remarqué cet éloignement et a, de suite, compris. Sortir avec Christophe était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Notre amitié a failli être brisée à cause de ce… flirt. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté; mais je l'aurais accepté. Ma meilleure amie a mis du temps avant de me reparler et d'oublier tout ça. Une amitié de 8 années ne peut se détruire comme ça. Quant à Christophe, c'est une autre histoire. Il a eu du mal à garder une relation stable avec Mary; celle-ci ne lui faisait plus confiance malgré ses nombreuses preuves d'amour. On peut la comprendre, après ce qu'on venait de lui faire subir. Il a décidé de partir loin pour oublier tout ça, Mary et moi, par la même occasion. Son retour chamboulera-t-il à nouveau nos vies? Après ces retrouvailles et ces mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface, je rentre chez moi. Ma mère prépare le souper, dans la cuisine; je la rejoins.

- Bonsoir petite maman!

- Oh, Anna. Ca a été cette journée?

- Oui, très bien. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai revu…

- Laisse-moi deviner… _Dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir_. Christophe?

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant? _Dis-je, étonnée_. Comment tu le sais?

- Je l'ai croisé ce matin, en allant au travail. Il était devant le lycée avec ses parents.

- Il revient pour cette dernière année, oui. J'appréhende la réaction de Mary, demain matin.

- Il y a prescription maintenant. Elle a sûrement tourné la page. Ca se passera bien.

- Je l'espère…

- Dis, ton frère n'est pas rentré encore… Tu saurais aller m'acheter quelques courses?

- Bien sûr. Que te faut-il?

Elle me rédige la petite liste et je me rends au supermarché du coin. Les articles choisis, je dirige vers la caisse. Et là, je bouscule un garçon. Je laisse tout tomber à terre. Il se retourne et, instinctivement, nous nous baissons tous les deux pour ramasser mes courses. Comme par hasard, c'est un beau garçon qu'il fallait que je renverse! C'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose. Vraiment beau en plus, me répétais-je dans ma tête. On se regarde droit dans les yeux, il me sourit et prend la parole:

- Je suis désolé

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je rêvassais!

Il sourit à nouveau et on se relève. Je le remercie, paye mes articles et rentre chez moi. J'ai le regard ailleurs, l'esprit rêveur, sûrement toujours perturbé par ce jeune homme. Ma mère me sort de mes pensées:

- Loïc a téléphoné. Il aimerait que tu le rappelles.

- Hum, hum…

- Tu vas bien? _Demande-t-elle en s'inquiétant de mon état_.

- Hum, hum…

Je dépose le sachet sur la table, on soupe et je monte dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir jusqu'au lendemain. L'appel destiné à mon deuxième parent pourra attendre encore quelques heures. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me raconter: son boulot, ses sorties et ses nouvelles conquêtes. Rien de plus que les derniers appels… Sur ces pensées, je m'endors, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Les cours s'enchaînent et le temps de midi arrive. En sortant de la classe de français, je bouscule quelqu'un qui me dit, en rigolant:

- Nous sommes destinés à nous bousculer, il me semble!

- Encore toi…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour vos impressions.**

**La suite sera publiée dans les prochains jours.**


	2. Chapter 2

On commence à se sourire quand Mary s'incruste.

- Tu nous présente? _Plaisante-t-elle_.

- Mary, je te présente…

Je lance alors un regard gêné au concerné, je ne connais même pas son prénom. Il a du le comprendre parce qu'il répond à ma place.

- Lucas, _répondit-il en souriant_.

- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Mary… Sa meilleure amie. _Lui dit-elle en me désignant de la tête_. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je vais dîner avec Chris.

- Christophe? _M'étonnais-je_. Comment ça se fait?

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, curieuse que tu es. _Rigole-t-elle_.

Elle s'éloigne rejoindre mon ami qui me fait un signe de la main en guise de bonjour. Je me retrouve seule avec Lucas, un silence s'installe, mais il me rompt bien vite.

- Ton amie te lâche on dirait… Je vais manger un bout dans un snack avec un copain, ça te dit de m'accompagner?

- Pourquoi pas?

Il me présente son bras que je saisis immédiatement, en souriant. On aurait pu croire que l'on se connaissait depuis toujours, et pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas! Cette idée me fait alors sourire. On arrive à l'endroit voulu, son ami l'attend déjà. Il est, d'ailleurs, très craquant: les cheveux coiffés en bataille, ses yeux verts qui retiennent mon attention et un sourire plus que charmeur. Cette beauté en plus de son look, si fashion et classique à la fois, le rend irrésistible. Heureusement, Lucas, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, est là pour me soutenir. Je respire un grand coup et suis Lucas qui me lâche le bras pour saluer son ami.

- Salut Jona, ça va?

- Oui, bien. Je recommence à travailler dans une heure déjà. Et toi?

- Super! Au fait, je te présente…

Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard gêné, le même que le mien, tout à l'heure. Je regarde le fameux Jona et répond:

- Anna

- Jonatan, enchanté!

Il se lève et me fait la bise. On mon dieu, son parfum… quel bonheur! Il ne faut pas qu'il reste longtemps près de moi sinon, je vais m'évanouir.

- Moi de même, _lui répondis-je_.

- Je me suis permis de l'inviter, ça ne te dérange pas? _Poursuit Lucas_.

- Pas du tout, _sourit Jonatan, en me regardant_.

Le repas se passe bien. Je fais ainsi connaissance de Jonatan, mais aussi de Lucas. J'apprends que ce dernier n'est pas du tout un élève, mais plutôt un stagiaire. Il étudie l'enseignement secondaire en français. Jonatan, lui, a déjà un boulot à temps plein sur lequel il ne fait aucun commentaire. En aurait-il honte? Une sonnerie de portable trouble le repas, Lucas s'excuse et décroche. L'école lui rappelait une réunion qu'il avait totalement oubliée.

- Je vous laisse. Le devoir m'appelle!

- Bon travail alors, _plaisante Jonatan_.

- Oui, rigole. A plus Jona. On se retrouve au lycée, Anna?

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure Lucas.

Il s'éclipse et je continue le déjeuner avec Jonatan, en parlant de tout et de rien et riant à ses plaisanteries.

- Mais j'y pense, tu ne devais pas retourner travailler?

- En fait, mon horaire est assez flexible.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement?

- Rien de bien important.

Il ne veut vraiment pas entamer la conversation sur ce sujet. Je ne vais pas l'embêter plus. Je le saurais sûrement un jour ou l'autre…

- Oh, mince! Moi, par contre, je vais devoir retourner en cours.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Si je te le propose, ça ne me dérange pas. _Rit-il_.

On se sourit en se regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité. Son regard est si intense que je dois absolument baisser les yeux. Je sens déjà le rouge me monter aux joues. Sur le trajet, on plaisante et on profite de ces dernières minutes ensemble pour s'échanger nos numéros de portable.

- Te voilà arrivée…

- Oui, merci. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce moment passé avec toi.

- Moi aussi, tu es une chouette fille. On se fait la bise?

- Bien sûr.

Il me serre dans ses bras et on se fait la bise, puis, il m'embrasse furtivement les lèvres sans que je ne l'ai vu venir… je reste étonnée par ce geste! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ca, mais qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant.

- A très bientôt, _me dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres_.

- Tu as mon numéro, appelle-moi…

On se sourit à nouveau et je m'éloigne, à contre cœur. Mary me rejoint.

- Alors mademoiselle, qui est ce très cher Lucas?

- Un nouvel ami.

- Ami? Oui, bien sûr… A d'autres!

- Je t'assure. Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier, au supermarché. Et puis, on s'est revu aujourd'hui, par hasard. Il est en stage.

- Oh, un futur prof… L'horreur!

- Tais-toi un peu va, _rigole-je_.

- Mouais, si tu veux. T'as déjeuné avec lui?

- Oui, avec lui et son ami, Jonatan. Et ce n'est pas tout…

- Comment ça?

- Il m'a embrassé… Quel bonheur!

- Quoi? Lucas t'a embrassé? Tu viens de me dire que ce n'était qu'un ami. Il faudrait savoir…

- Non, pas Lucas! Jonatan!

- Et bien…! Il doit vraiment être extra ce type pour que tu te laisses embrasser au premier rendez-vous.

- De un, ce n''était pas un rendez-vous. Et de deux, il est effectivement extra.

- Oui, enfin. Rendez-vous ou pas, on arrive au même résultat.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Sinon, cette histoire avec Chris, tu comptes me la raconter un jour?

Elle m'explique alors qu'il est venu la trouver hier et qu'ils ont beaucoup discuté. Il s'est excusé, plusieurs fois, du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mary lui a proposé de reprendre une relation ensemble, mais à une condition: qu'elle soit non exclusive!

- Ah oui, non exclusive? Tu m'expliques en quoi cela consiste?

- Ce n'est pas compliqué. Ecoute. On agit comme tous les vrais couples à l'exception que nous n'en sommes pas vraiment un. En d'autres termes, on peut avoir d'autres relations si l'envie se présente.

- Tu veux mon avis?

- Tout à fait, copine!

- Tu regardes trop la télévision…

- Comment ça? Ca pourrait très bien fonctionner!

- Vous allez vite vous lasser.

- On verra bien. En attendant, l'idée est excellente. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau pour lui.

- Il y a d'autres solutions que celle-là, tu sais.

- Aucune autre ne me convient. On est libre tous les deux, aucune attache.

- Et Christophe est d'accord?

- Ca n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, mais c'est ça ou rien.

- Je vois… Oh, Lucas arrive. Je te rejoins en cours?

- D'accord Miss Sawyer!

Mary s'éloigne et Lucas me rejoint.

- Ca a été avec Jonatan? Désolé de vous avoir laissé, mais cette réunion ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça s'est très bien passé. On a échangé nos numéros de portable et voilà… C'est un gars génial.

- Oui, c'est presque comme un frère.

- Je te laisse, je vais en cours.

- A tantôt.

On part dans deux directions différentes.

*** * ***

J'allais sortir du lycée quand je sens qu'on me retient le bras, c'est Lucas.

- Dis Anna, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me raconter quelque chose, tout à l'heure?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ah non? Vraiment? Et le baiser avec Jonatan? Ce n'était rien peut-être?

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue m'être inspirée de la série "One Tree Hill" pour quelques détails... Mais j'aime énormément.**

**Sur ce, à vos commentaires. J'en attends encore pour le premier chapitre :D**


End file.
